A Reminder of Me
by lukeandlorelailvr
Summary: Random fluffy oneshot! cuz who dosn't love fluff! LL. A few added scenes to 'But I'm A Gilmore!.


**A/N:** hey everyone, this is just a random one-shot. It's a few added scenes to 'But im a Gilmore'. Read and enjoy. Please REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the season 3 and 4 dvds (sadly). Although, if anyone knows how to change that, I am offering a lot... (HEHEHE jk)

* * *

Dragonfly Inn

"Manny, hand me that ladle". Luke said.

"Here senor" Manny replied, handing Luke the ladle.

"Gracias Manny" Luke said.

Lorelai comes into the kitchen

"Lukeeeyyy im just dyin' for some coffee" She says with a fake southern accent.

"You have some" he said noticing the 'Luke's' to go coffee cup in her hand.

"Yes, but Caesar made this, and you know no offense to Caesar but it tastes like crap compared to yours" she said with a smirk.

"I made some its over there" he said vaguely gesturing to the coffee maker.

"Thaaaank-you" she said gratefully getting coffee before leaving the kitchen.

"She's funny" said Manny after Lorelai left.

"She's very pretty" said Javier. "I wonder if she's single"

"Javier, Lorelai is your boss!" Manny said incredulously.

"She's your boss too" Javier counters.

"Im not the one drooling over her" Manny smirks.

"I heard she has a boyfriend" said Mark.

"Really, who?" They ask curiously.

"I don't know some guy from the town Sookie said his name was Duke or something". Mark said..

Luke cant help laughing a little when he heard this but he turns round so that the others don't see him.

* * *

Later on that day

_Lorelai comes into the kitchen with a paper in hand and goes over to Luke. "So, I am holding in my hand one of our comment cards on which a particular person has written, and I quote, "best meal I've ever had. The duck was exceptional, the lamb chops were amazing. Ask the chef if he'll marry me." What do you think?"_

"_I don't know, what does she look like?" Luke said playing along_

" _I didn't say it was a she." Lorelai said seriously._

"_I'll stick with what I have." he replied sarcastically,_

"_Aw, sweet." Lorelai quipped. "I didn't know you were making lamb chops."_

"_Last minute addition. You know, your cooking crew here is great!" Luke exclaimed._

"_Really?" Lorelai asked._

"_Yeah, Mark the salad guy? Top-notch. Javier is one hell of a grill man, and Manny, your sous-chef? I'd kick Caesar out on his ass if I could steal Manny."_

"_Oh, you covet my kitchen staff. Feeling superior and I like it!" _Lorelai laughed. "So, are we going to that Chinese–" Lorelai started, but Luke cut her off.

"Shhhh" he whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" She asked whispering as loud as she possibly could.

"Cause funny to see the kitchen staff drool over you, and you were about to ruin it" he joked.

She giggled and then pulled him into the pantry.

"What was that?" He asked after Lorelai had dragged him into the pantry.

"There is no kitchen staff in here" she stated.

"I was just kidding." He said.

"Yes, well who am I to deny you entertainment" she said then laughed "That was really dirty!"

"I know" he laughed, and then she kissed him passionately. Lorelai ran her tongue along the bottom of his lip begging for entrance as he wrapped his arms around his waist. She slung her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss, and stayed like that for a number of minuets

"What was that?" he asked, surprised as they broke the kiss.

"A reminder"

"Of..?"

"Me" she said smoothing her now messy hair, and with that she left

* * *

Later on that day

"_Hey. That's it. I've had it." He came into the lobby yelling._

"_You've had what?" She said perfectly calm._

"_She's a crazy woman, and now she's upstairs and ladles are mysteriously flying out of the kitchen." he ranted._

"_Who's upstairs?" Lorelai was confused._

"_Sookie's upstairs!" He screeched._

"_No, Sookie's at home." _

"_No, Sookie's supposed to be at home. And then I didn't strain the sauce twice, so she came here to drive me crazy and she brought her loony husband with her!" He kept ranting._

"_Jackson's here? How am I missing all of this?" She was totally lost now._

"_I don't know, and I don't care! I'm through! I'm not taking this anymore!" He said with finality in his voice. _

"_What do you mean; you're not taking it anymore? What are you going to do?" she mocked. _

"_You want to know what I'm going to do? Nothing! Because I am in a relationship with you and you know very well I can't leave. All I can do is come out here and say I'm through and pretend I have a leg to stand on and then march back into that kitchen and keep doing the job, but, oh, boy. I'm going to be thinking about what I would have done if we weren't in a relationship, even though that would mean I wouldn't be in this position in the first place. He nods. Excuse me._"

He finished his rant, and went back into the kitchen and finds Manny and Javier staring at him. They heard the whole thing.

"Guess we should have paid more attention to his name" Javier said.

"yeaahh..." Manny agreed.

* * *

**A/N: **okay, so I know that, this was weird, but I had the idea, and I decided to roll with it. It was a response to my friend's idea:

Pairing: L/L

Must have: Make out in the pantry

May have: Sookie

Not have: Rory/Logan

Reviewers get... uh... oh I know! Reviewers become immortal! Yeah that's it...


End file.
